Endoscopic interventions represent a significant advance in various fields of surgery permitting the performance of the majority of interventions through a number of small incisions reducing postoperative pain and enhancing the postoperative recovery.
In endoscopic surgery, the surgeon performs the operation through small holes using long instruments and observing the internal anatomy with an endoscope camera.
Endoscopy is a minimally invasive medical procedure, used to evaluate the interior cavities of the body by inserting a small scope in the body. The endoscope usually comprises a light source to illuminate the organ under inspection, and a viewing means which transmits images from inside the body to a receiver and a recorder for capture of the video images. The interior surfaces are viewed through the eyepiece of the scope. The objective lens of the scope is frequently soiled or obscured during operative procedures by fog, blood, other body fluids or tissue particles. When this occurs, the surgeon has to remove the scope from the body cavity and clean the objective lens with a wipe. During some operative procedures, the surgeon is frequently disturbed by removing the scope.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,281,646 to Kinoshita discloses a cleaning device comprises a fluid passage extending through the sheath of a forward view type endoscope and having one end located in the operation section of the endoscope and the other end located in the distal end section of the endoscope; a pump for supplying a fluid through the fluid passage from the operation section; a nozzle disposed in the distal end portion and communicating at its proximal end with said other end of the fluid passage; a reciprocating device for projecting the distal end portion of the nozzle from the distal end of the distal end section and retracting the nozzle into the distal end section; and a nozzle opening which is directed to an observation window provided on the distal end when the nozzle is projected from the distal end and which is closed by the distal end section.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,313,934 to Wiita et. al. discloses a hollow tubular elongated member is concentrically mounted to a borescope or surgical viewing instrument defining a spaced passage for flowing fluid to a cuff which is discretely located below the distal end of the lens of the borescope and which defines a discretely configured discharge port for flowing fluid over the lens surface for cleansing and defogging purposes. A two-piece locking handle may be used to lock the lens cleaning apparatus to the borescope. Another embodiment includes a flexible tube utilized with the cuff; a defined space within a sheath for passage of cleansing fluid. The cleansing fluid is directed by a discharge port onto the lens for cleansing and defogging.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,400,767 to Murdoch discloses a device for cleaning the objective lens of a laparoscope, endoscope, coeloscope or similar telescope, without the removal of said telescope from the body cavity. In one embodiment, the device consists of a tube, the inner diameter of which is such that it accepts the shaft of such telescope. On the inner circumference, near to or at one end of the tube, is a ridge that can direct a flow of fluid within the tube onto the objective lens at the end of a telescope shaft inserted within the tube. At the other end of the tube there is a means of making a seal, such as a flexible O-ring, that prevents or reduces the leakage of air and/or fluid between the tube and the inserted shaft of the telescope. There is an aperture in the tube which gives access to the inside of the tube. Prior to use, the shaft of the telescope is inserted into the invention so that the end of the telescope, containing the objective lens, touches or almost touches the ridge. During operation, whenever the objective lens at the end of the telescope shaft becomes soiled or obscured, fluid is injected through the aperture via a fixture. The fluid flows between the telescope shaft and the inner wall of the tube until it reaches the ridge which directs the fluid over the objective lens, washing the lens and improving or restoring visibility.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,992 to Kato discloses an apparatus and method for cleaning the objective lens of a laparoscope, endoscope, or coeloscope during surgery and also removing the solution and debris during and after the cleaning. The result is obtained by using a rigid hollow split sheath for the scope. The split sheath has two separate channels. One channel is for irrigation and the cleaning fluid flows through this channel to be directed onto the lens. The other channel is for suction to remove the solution and debris during and after the cleaning. Control buttons located at the operator's end activate the irrigation and suction functions. The control buttons for irrigation and suction are fabricated into an existing valve type device which can regulate either of these functions. In addition, two ports, one for irrigation and one for suction emerge from the operator's end to connect to the appropriate tubing for irrigation and suction. A rubber ring device screws down at the operator's end allowing the surgeon to secure the sheath to the scope and prevent any leakage of the standard carbon dioxide gas used to distend the abdomen for operative laparoscopy in the patient. However, the above mentioned devices should be incorporated with an endoscope or be attached to the endoscope. Therefore, all the solutions proposed above are not standalone solutions.
Thus, there is a need for a standalone solution for cleaning endoscope lens which will be independent of the endoscope and will not require additional incisions. Moreover, these prior art solutions introduce fluid and/or gas pressure onto the lens and into the body cavity. This method is not optimized for cleaning fat-based soiling from the lens. An efficient method to clean the scope is by using a fabric or an absorbing means. Therefore, there is a need for providing a device, system and method for cleaning the scope inside the cavity by wiping the lens on an absorbing means without the need to remove the scope from the cavity during a surgical procedure.